


I think I can love you

by Fennecsworld



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful, Leonard Cohen inspired, Longing, Lovers, Nothing explicit, Other, Poetic, Waiting for the Miracle, but i tried my best, but make it a fic, gender neutral reader, it's quite adorable, might be a little ooc, night confessions, sensual, soft touches, winter night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennecsworld/pseuds/Fennecsworld
Summary: Two lost souls found each other under cover of darkness. They touched and they felt. They died together to be reborn in each other's arms. And they danced through the night with the moon as the only witness of their feelings.
Relationships: Boss/Reader
Kudos: 10





	I think I can love you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Leonard Cohen's song "Waiting for the Miracle" and if you know the lyrics of it, you can definitely tell.  
> Big thank you to my amazing discord server once again <3

He caressed your skin, endlessly mesmerized by the way your body responded to his feather-light touches. His fingertips pressed slightly, revealing the timid desire to never break this connection, struggling to suppress the intense craving for your taste. 

Boss was enthralled to have you so utterly hypnotized, staring deeply in his glowing white eyes, that could only compete with snow.

The moon, being an accidental witness and a silent observer of it all, covered both of you with a silver, ethereal duvet. The stars, choosing not to interrupt two intertwined lovers, wished to hide behind the nightly waves of the unfathomable black sea.

Pure devotion painted Boss’ inky face, when your palms grew bolder and wandered across his collarbones, lingering over specific places, tenderly tracing them with circular motions, only to move lower and settled on his lean arms. He ran his fingers higher, defeated by a profound desire to touch your bare skin. However, the second he reached the delicacy of your chest, he took his hands away in the desperate attempt to regain control over himself, leaving you cold. 

It wasn’t difficult to notice the signs of a battle taking place in his head; he felt almost ashamed for expressing his weakness towards you.

Almost.

“What’s wrong?”, you murmured, playing harmonies of lullabies with the tranquility of this winter night.

He inhaled, trying to put back together his thoughts that scattered like shattering mirror. You heard his breath staggering, when the merciless coolness of the air stung his throat and lungs.

None of you had to breathe - you’ve been past this elemental body function for years - and yet both of you experienced numb, suffocating pain. A few minutes of intimacy, that you stole, made you passionately despise the idea of ever having to be apart. 

Dying over again would be less cruel than that.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” His throaty voice reached your ears. Quiet statement of realization, full of countless endeavours to convince both of you, but in the same time deprived of regret. 

Is lying considered a misdeed? You’ve both been lying for so long it equalled eternity. Would it be a heinous act to tell the truth for once? 

You stepped a little closer, your noses tingling with the touch that wasn’t there, lips slightly parted, starving for the other pair, pupils desperately trying to remember every detail of the other’s face. 

“And yet you crave to do more.” 

He did. It was impossible to deny it anymore. Not after ignoring these annoying feelings waking up in him after centuries of being alone. Boss wasn’t ashamed of them, but he couldn’t help the dreadful fiction created by his brain. It was fear that makes the bones tremble, your palms cold but sweaty, and your heart tighten. 

It was foreign.

“How can someone like me, someone so rotten to the core, have you?” 

His dark, slim fingers hovered over your cheek, sending a faint sensation through your skin. The promise of another touch made you quiver. Before he could escape again, you took his hand in your own, bringing it to your lips. It was barely anything from all the things you craved for, but it made you feel at peace.

“I don’t care about your sins.” You never did, despite them being an inseparable part of this man. He tried and begged. He’s done more good things than he was giving himself credit for. The grotesque spectacle of his life, that never let him define what it even means to be truly alive, didn’t bother you at all. “I know you had your hands tight and it must have hurt you to experience all of that, but we’ve been alone for too long... It’s time to see if we’re strong enough to be alone together.”

Shadow of desperation crossed his tired, comparable to the night sky face. That was the last string that pushed you towards the man, closing the gap between you and tasting his stiff lips for the first time. 

For a mere second both of you stayed still, inhaling in each other’s smell, drowning with all the sensations that came up from this bold gesture of affection. 

Boss closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, not fully comprehending the long-awaited intimacy. 

You were like a breath of life and a new beginning, almost making his heart beat again. It was addicting. 

His worries immediately erased, when you held him closer, placing your arms around his neck, burying your fingers in his hair, gently stroking and pulling on it. Next second your lover’s hands grabbed your cheeks, kissing you back longingly. 

No language known by humanity could express the emotions that washed through both of your bodies. Years of repressing all the feelings came back to you harder than ever before. Serenity of your actions hitting you painfully, making you hold on to each other, like a drowning man holds onto his dear life. Despite the coldness radiating from your figures, you have never been so heated. Not as long as your memory reached. 

It was a completely new experience to touch and feel like that. Doomsday could come any minute and it wouldn’t matter in the slightest. The sounds of adoration and wordless confessions filled the room, where both of you stood worshipping each other. For the first time in forever, you didn’t find yourself behind the mirror that was taming all of your senses. The glass smashed into millions of pieces, leaving you exposed and overwhelmed by the intensity of mutual admiration. 

Boss fantasized about kissing every inch of you and was fond of the idea of taking his sweet, long desired time, not letting the sands of clocks fall. The chamber - almost entirely bathed in darkness with the shy presence of the moon - hid your greed and passion, separating you from the world of sin. He trailed a path of kisses down your collarbone, moving his hands up and down your sides, savoring every reaction, every breathy moan and every plead.

He squeezed your waist, pressing on your back and grabbing your shirt. You knew how desperate he was, and you felt the same need to absorb every millisecond of this memory and imprint it on the leavings of your soul. 

There were no monsters. No misdeeds. No problematic coworkers. No fighting the battles of mortals. Your presence, your lips and your hands; your taste and your smell occupied everything. That strange feeling radiated with power that could break bones and turn everything to ashes, made the world play a simple background character to your story. The flame that burns and destroys. It gives warmth during the wintry days and melts the icy hearts. Fierce fire consumed both of you. 

“You know, sometimes late at night, when I closed my eyes, I saw you” Boss muttered, grazing your abdomen with the fingertips of his right hand. “Most of you was naked…” He reached to your thigh and squeezed it. “And some of you was light.” 

You were like drugs, an intoxicating fascination, and everything about it made him so devoted to you. 

“Boss...”, you gasped, hugging him tightly. Even though you felt his arms wrapped strongly around your waist, keeping you in place, anxious thoughts appeared in your mind, that he might vanish any moment.

He whispered your name like a prayer that only ancient gods, forgotten by the earth and erased from history, could hear. He moved his head a little, asking for access to your neck. Soft lips kissing your skin everywhere, making you tremble with a vision of what awaited. 

“I have so many things, I’d love to do to you” Such boldness from Boss was something new and it would surprise you, if you didn’t know him so well. Instead, you just tilted your head back, smiling the way only dreaming people can smile.

“I’m not stopping you.” You placed a few kisses along his jawline, causing him to shiver. 

He gave you a longing look and you wondered, how was it possible for completely white eyes to show so much. Without dilating pupils that could follow your moves or meet your gaze, it was difficult to know what’s currently on his mind, but somehow you knew. Years of playing cat and mouse taught you so many things about him, that probably no one before had ever discovered.

Boss trailed your lips with his thumb, deeply focused. His mouth curved into a smile, showing the mixture of a warm day and a warning. “There are so many places I’d like to have your lips on...” He mused, hoarseness that got out of his throat made you stop breathing. You closed your eyes, trying to remember how pleasant his fingertip felt teasing your mouth. It definitely shouldn’t be so nice. 

“I have a few ideas of my own.” Watching Boss losing his composure so easily made you shiver. It resembled one of many fantasies you had, when you were zoning out during his lectures, when he tried to act annoyed with you. The usual bitterness disappeared, replaced with a peculiar, but weirdly familiar, taste of want.

“Take off your clothes.” Sounded the soft command from the man. 

You were perfectly aware he could make them disappear with a snap of his fingers, but who would you be to decline his little request. He wanted to relish in this sinful scenery, that was ironically depicting an icon of a veritable saint. It was breathtaking to watch someone he dreamt about to stand in front of him, slowly uncovering their angelic form. He savored every second, every gesture and every ray of moonlight touching your skin.

“Your time to show yourself or I’m going to think you’re very embarrassed of some unfortunate tan lines.” You joked, laughing at his stunned face, that immediately showed a shadow of a smirk.

“I’m flattered you can’t wait to see me.” He replied while shrugging off his Hanbok.

“I feel like I’ve already waited half my afterlife away.”


End file.
